


babymaker

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 我的变态还有什么好说的呢，冲就对了安了个小小的设定没交代想写后续，但是不知道是哪年哪月了(:3_ヽ)_排卵期和吃蛋梗来自于风俗娘鉴赏
Relationships: all闪, 咕哒闪
Kudos: 19





	babymaker

吉尔伽美什的意识清醒时就已经是如今的状态了。

不论是身体里还是周围的环境中，都感受不到丝毫魔力的波动。

他此时身穿乌鲁克的长袍，但是衣袍下摆却被撩高到腰部，把整个下半身全都露出来，四肢大开，似乎斜躺在被触手包裹而变得柔软的王座上，双手被捆死在脑侧，他尝试挣脱，看似柔软的粘液却如钢铁般纹丝不动。

恼人的是下身的情况，双腿被折叠起来向两边大张，同样被不知名的物体固定在两侧竖起的“墙面”上，大腿被向下压到了极限，露出胯间的部位任凭蹂躏，被迫摆出这样的姿势，以他的柔韧性，腿根也不免一阵酸痛。

一只本该灭绝的拉赫穆站在他的腿间，用兴许是生殖器官的棒状物在他的体内进出驰骋着。

腹腔似乎被植入了什么不得了的东西，传出阵阵肿胀感，身下被进入的地方已经彻底麻木失去知觉了，恐怕已经被抽插了许久的时间，吉尔伽美什咬破舌尖，头脑在疼痛和鲜血的腥气中渐渐清醒。

一醒来就面临此等巨变，饶是吉尔伽美什见多识广也免不得一番茫然。

“啊……！”

麻木的下体突然传来强烈的不适，小腹明眼可见的凸起了一个弧度。

吉尔伽美什再次挣扎起来，即便他挣动得剧烈，也只有臀部能小幅度的前后晃动，那根生殖器依然深陷在他的肠道内，不停喷射着灼热的液体。

拉赫穆从他体内抽出时，吉尔伽美什的腹部已经鼓胀得如同怀了孕一般。他的耳边尽是些嗡嗡的杂音，伴着拉赫穆尖锐的叫声，刺得他头晕脑胀。

腿间啪嗒啪嗒的落下了大滩混浊的浓液，肚子胀痛到好像里面有东西要破膛而出一样，肛肠空下来后在冷风的吹袭下也慢慢找回了知觉，传出被使用过度的刺痛。

吉尔伽美什在迷茫中急促的喘息着。

“母……母亲……”

他废了好大功夫摆脱了耳鸣的困扰，拉赫穆的声音逐渐变得清晰。

这些东西在叫他什么？

母亲？

吉尔伽美什将目光从眼前扭曲又恶心的嘴上移开，直到此时他才分出精力去观察周围的环境。

束缚着他的东西挥舞着数不尽的触手，触手上沾着粘稠的液体，光滑的表皮呈现出幽暗的紫色，就和那些拉赫穆一样令人作呕。

视野中是无尽的卵，卵的大小不一，小的就像是大了一圈的鸡蛋，表面光滑，通体乳白，而大的卵壳覆盖着一层跳动的血管，里面蜷缩着的紫色胎儿隐约可见，即将要破壳而出。

吉尔伽美什第一次见这种令人心慌的卵，但其中蕴含的生命气息让他马上理解，这些也许是拉赫穆幼崽的东西大概和他有着极为亲密的联系。

“唔呃……！”

一根粗大的触手突然伸进他的肠道里。

触手把肠道撑得没有一丝缝隙，洞口的肌肉被扩张得火辣辣的疼，吉尔伽美什难受的脚趾都蜷缩起来。

带着粘液的柔软触手段段深入，在他的内脏里探索着，不明成分的粘液被留在肠壁上，被直接触碰体内的恶心感让他忍不住想要呕吐。

插在后穴里的触手突然膨胀，差点把脆弱的穴口撑裂，一颗颗小球黏着在肠壁上，就像被灌入了数不清的巨型鱼子，吉尔伽美什紧咬牙关，仍是不住泄露出声声呻吟。

眼前水蒙蒙的，脸上流下了冰冷的水珠。

什么啊……身体……又擅自哭起来了吗……

吉尔伽美什干呕几下，汗水从颤抖的臀尖滴落。

球卵经过整条管道，触手外凸起一个球体，碾过穴口的一刻会把括约肌撑得快要破裂，一瞬间的撕裂感让吉尔伽美什不禁怀疑自己的下半身还有没有自我控制的能力，他似乎在一刻不停的被迫接受肛交一样，肛口被球卵一下一下碾压，触手虽然一直插在深处没有动过，却产生了被阳物侵犯的错觉。

所有的卵都被塞进了他的身体中，和之前拉赫穆射进去的东西混杂在一起，吉尔伽美什只觉肠道完全被盛满，里面粘稠到几近凝成实体，随着肠道的蠕动，各种卵咕啾咕啾的在里面互相挤压。

地面上已经积了一小片因为恶心而呕出来的唾液。

触手射完后没有离开，依然陷在肠道深处一下一下向里面推进，把所有的卵都推在他的肚子最深处。

“唔——！”

直觉让他感到自己的身体里多了一个不应该存在的器官，一阵猛烈的阵痛过后，那些大大小小的卵大多被挤进了这个隐秘的地方，在娇嫩的袋子里推推搡搡，直把他的小腹撑起了一个个圆弧。

肠道里只剩下了粗壮的触手缓慢抽插起来，看似没有要停下的意思。

这到底是……什么情况啊……

吉尔伽美什喘息的格外辛苦，每一下呼吸都短而急，在发现自己对目前的状况无能为力后，他终于极不情愿的把注意力转移回拉赫穆身上。

“你们……”他艰难道，“对本王做了什么……”

“母亲——必须要——生产”

一只拉赫穆用惹人生厌的声音说道，又有数不清的拉赫穆从它身后附和。

“为我们——生下——更多的——新人类”

“生产——生产——生产——！”

尖叫此起彼伏，叫得他的耳朵阵阵刺痛。

吉尔伽美什深吸一口气，试着当臀部内不停抽动的那根巨物不存在。

“你们的母亲是提亚马特，不是本王。”他故作冷静道。

“母亲——死亡——复活——又沉睡——新人类——需要母体——旧人类——新的母亲”

拉赫穆的话断断续续，吉尔伽美什头脑恍惚的拼凑出事情的经过。

现在看来，状况比他“看到”的还要糟。

“该说不愧是我等的母亲吗，竟然摆脱了那个死亡……”

提亚马特被堕入冥界，迎接死亡，又凭借其创世神的力量扭转了生死，重新复活后却主动陷入沉睡，失去了提亚马特的母体，被留下的“新人类”们无法自我繁殖，于是他们找到了与提亚马特一同坠入冥界又被一同扭转生死，属于这个时代的美索不达米亚唯一存留的新鲜的肉体吉尔伽美什作为他们繁衍的新母体。

这听上去可不是什么好消息。

“你们这群杂种！在把本王当生育机器吗！”

吉尔伽美什用尽全身力气挣扎，但庞然大物般的触手显然比他的力量更加巨大，他几次想要合拢的双腿都被不由分说的再次掰开，而他的腹腔中孕育着满满的卵，肠道还一直在被抽插着消耗他的力气。魔力就像从这个世界上消失了一样，他无法打开宝物库的大门，吉尔伽美什不得不承认，如今的情况由他一个人来面对着实苦手。

如果迦勒底那边能尽早……

“乌鲁克……灭亡多久了？”吉尔伽美什再次问道。

“旧人类——灭亡——三天——”

在拉赫穆支离破碎的语言中，吉尔伽美什意识到一件恐怖的事情。

现在的时间点距离他们杀死提亚马特的那一天不超一个星期，而他所处的美索不达米亚世界和几千年后的迦勒底时间流速是一样，但是迦勒底那边是在第七特异点攻略一年后才收到异变的警报……

那岂不是说，如果想要御主来帮忙，他就还要以这种耻辱的状态当上一年的生产机器吗！

“啊啊啊！”

一直都在轻轻进出的触手突然猛烈抽送起来。

“母亲——旧人类——营养——”

吉尔伽美什已经能够轻松理解拉赫穆的话了。

触手将人类生存所需的液体全都储存在他的肠道里，其中的营养物质会被他的肠壁吸收，以此来使他能够一直为拉赫穆孕育后代。

这样……如同被圈养的雌畜一般……

“开什么玩笑……”

在几下几乎快顶到胃里的大幅度插入后，触手吐出一大口浓稠的汁液，散发着性欲的糜烂气息，一滴不剩全都被堵在了他的肠道里。

吉尔伽美什不情愿，却又无可奈何的，在几乎等同于猛烈春药的营养液的侵犯下，通过后面攀上了高峰。

***

吉尔伽美什彻底消失在迦勒底时，警报的鸣笛声响彻了夜空。

十分钟后，藤丸立香再次站在了乌鲁克的土地上。

“果然。”

立香与同行从者同时发出了感叹。

“这个世界，一点魔力也没有。”

十分钟前。

“第七特异点发生异变！提亚马特神确认存在！”

“欧洲，非洲，亚洲，北美洲沦陷！南美洲和大洋洲即将受到侵蚀！”

“人类史崩溃进程70%！71%！72%！73%……”

警报一刻不停地响着，尖锐的声音刺穿了每一个人的耳膜。

“怎么可能！已经一年了！”立香焦急大吼，“第七特异点攻略结束已经一年了！为什么事到如今还——！”

数字以恐怖的速度一路飙升。

“93%！94%！95%！……”

“停……下了……”

崩溃值最终停留在了95%不再上升。

还有救，所有人不由得松了一口气。

“还有一件事，吉尔伽美什王的灵基消失了。”

乌鲁克出了事情，该最先赶来的吉尔伽美什却一直没有出现，找遍了迦勒底也没看到他的身影，最后查找灵基的时候才发现吉尔伽美什的灵基已经从系统中消失不见了。

“第七特异点是以吉尔伽美什王的存在为基底的，如今特异点异变，他估计是被迫脱离召唤系统了吧。”他们猜测道。

比起吉尔伽美什的灵基，现下还有更紧迫的事。

测量结果中，魔力含量那一数值后面一个明晃晃的0挂在那里。

如今的第七特异点没有魔力，也就自然没有神明。

“这一次不能在灵子转移后设立召唤，所以带上一些从者一起去吧，像是贝奥武夫或是李书文他们，不用魔力也可以发挥战斗力。”

立香点头表示赞同。

“等一下。”他突然想到，“吉尔伽美什王不喜欢钻研武艺，他不能用魔力不就……”

“快点！快去救他啊！”

立香当时慌慌张张的就跑来了，等回到了乌鲁克才发现，不能用魔力探测位置，和迦勒底也联系不上，他面临的是徒步用肉眼在广袤的两河流域土地上寻找孤零零一人的困境。

“总之，先去找到吉尔伽美什王再说。”

一眼望去已经见不到人影了，曾经是城市的地方如今全都被毁灭，变成一片断壁残垣，远处游荡着几只拉赫穆的身影，立香躲在石头后面，小心翼翼远离着拉赫穆的聚集区，亦步亦趋的寻找着可能的藏身之地。

而他所寻找的人，如今就在他身后，曾经的乌鲁克神塔中心。

“啊啊啊啊……！！”

吉尔伽美什不知道他在这里过了多久的时间，也不知道这是他的第几次生育了。

每天的事情都千篇一律，被数不清的种马拉赫穆不停的侵犯，被注入的种子在他的体内孕育成巨大的卵，然后从直肠中生产出来，紧接着再被强暴，内射，生产。

受过长期的频繁强奸和生育，肠道已经被干成了一张温顺的小嘴，被插入时会灵活的讨好它的征服者，总是大敞四开的瑟缩着，蠕动间每每会吐出一口尽显色气的肠液，因为肛口一直含着粗大的阳具，所以那张小嘴已经学会了怎样取悦阳物，也学会了在生产的时候放松力度。

一颗乳白色的巨大的蛋从穴口冒出半个身子，另一半还深陷在肠道中，像是害羞一样，夹在艳红的洞口不愿出来。

每次生产后就会被配种，过不了多长时间又要重复生育的过程，所以已经不可避免的造成了括约肌松弛，多数的蛋不需要吉尔伽美什用力，就会像失禁般自己从大开的洞口滑出来，但是总会有这样格外巨大的蛋，体型庞大到无法顺利通过敞开的肛口，因为肠道被撑坏到不会收缩，他也没有办法把蛋压回体内，在重力的作用下，蛋一直滑到洞口，最粗壮的地方撑开穴口的软肉，他的屁股已经夹着这颗蛋不上不下的生了很长时间了。

虽然吉尔伽美什已经习惯了后穴被扩张的不适，但是没有止境的生产依然让他疲惫不堪。

又几颗蛋从腹部的宫袋里进入直肠，正压在卡在洞口的蛋上，穴口顶不住越来越大的压力，完全被敞开到极限，硕大的蛋终于从肠道里完全挤出来，掉在了地上，几颗稍小一点的蛋也跟着一连串滑出来。

生产后的肛口狼藉不堪，红肿得快要裂开了，因为双腿被向上分开绑起来，所以胯部的位置失去了全部的保护，最羞耻的部位被明晃晃的公开展示，上面沾满了淫秽的粘液，泛着淋漓的水光，只能庆幸这个世界只剩吉尔伽美什一个人类，其他尽是数不清的拉赫穆。

最后出来的那几颗蛋与其他的蛋不同，是完全从他体内孕育的无精卵，即便没有精液的灌注依然会定期从那个额外的器官中被生出来，而其他的蛋在一段时间后就会诞生新的拉赫穆。

最后一颗蛋刚刚离开穴口，拉赫穆的阳具紧跟着就插了进来。

吉尔伽美什对这种事已经几乎没有反应了，完全成为性爱道具和生殖器官的后穴擅自服侍起插入的阳物，就像吸吮什么美味的食物一般，流着口水把那根东西舔得滋滋作响。

直到再次被内射，他都没有抬起过头。

“嗯哈……”

连呻吟都无比虚弱了。

宫袋将精种全部封锁在内后，触手接上拉赫穆继续插入抽送，对后穴长时间的按摩有效的挑起了情欲，肉体的温度升高，能够起到催生的效果，让生产变得更加频繁。

因为肠道生育过度变得松弛，如今在他体内驰骋的触手比起以前又粗大了不少，甚至一根已经不足以堵住里面的液体，吉尔伽美什只要一抬眼就能看见三根触手在他的臀间挥舞翻腾，将肠道搅得天翻地覆。

一想到腹部宫袋里的那个触手幼崽以后也会长到如此庞大，吉尔伽美什忍不住打了个冷颤。

一道水柱喷在身上，清洗掉肉体上的污渍，除了破破烂烂的衣袍，吉尔伽美什单从外表上看来倒是干净，任谁也想象不到他的小腹中竟然另藏玄机。

“好慢……”

他久违地发出了声音。

“慢死了……”

水珠连绵不断从发梢落下。

哒——哒——哒——

“他们都在哪啊……”微小的声音从远方传来。

“这里又是什么地方啊……”

“王还没有找到，又和他们走散了呜呜呜……”

声音越来越近，一个身影逐渐清晰。

“啊……”

立香也看到了“坐”在王位上的吉尔伽美什。

他差点尖叫出声，连忙紧捂住嘴，四周观察了几眼，没见到拉赫穆出现，悄悄跑上去。

“王！我这就把您放下来！您再等一等！”他虚着声音说道。

触手一根一根缠上来，根本割不完，立香抹掉满头的汗，一脚踩在触手核心的肉团上。

他甚至不去看自己有没有扎对位置，几刀下去把肉团捅成了碎片，小山般巨大的身体和触手轰然倒下。

吉尔伽美什的身体也随之摔倒，直跌入立香的胸膛，他就像昏迷了一样，自始至终没再说话。

立香浑身颤抖，把手指探在王的鼻子下方。

气息好微弱。

他将王打横抱起。

呼吸打在他的脖子上，若是不仔细感受，甚至不敢相信怀中的人还活着。

乌鲁克到底发生了什么……

***

吉尔伽美什没有昏迷，他只是没力气说话了。

被人外物种不眠不休地奸淫了无数个日夜，又经历了数不清的生产，他早就提不起半点精神。

直到夜幕高升，立香找到了藏身点立了火堆，他才从御主怀里爬起来。

“水源在哪？”他问道，“带我去洗个澡。”

肚子里黏糊糊的，实在是受够了，要趁那些卵还没有发育起来前快点把它们导出来才行。

其他从者依旧不知所踪，寂静的夜晚只有他们二人共同分享。

吉尔伽美什仍然没什么精神，靠在立香肩上，随时都可能熟睡。

立香只觉得自己的肩上的人温度烫得吓人。

“吉尔伽美什王。”他推了推吉尔伽美什，“你的体温好高，会烧坏的。”

吉尔伽美什微微睁开眼，肚子里沉甸甸的，提醒了他一件重要的事情。

“我……离开一下……”

他扶着树干站起来，脚下一滑，又摔倒下来。

“王是有什么要做的事吗？您现在没有力气，先别动了。”

立香正要扶起摔倒的王，吉尔伽美什的手却先一步捂住了他的眼睛。

“别看……”他听见王轻声诉求道。

立香听到从吉尔伽美什身下传来噗嗞的水声，好奇心驱使他忍不住把眼睛睁开了一条缝，从手指的间隙看过去。

吉尔伽美什咬着衣摆，满脸通红，双腿微微分开跪在地上，声音来自于他的腿间，立香看见一个白色，圆滚滚像鸡蛋一样的东西从那里掉了下来。

立香头脑有些发懵。

“说了……让你别看……”

吉尔伽美什突然倒在地上。

“王！”

立香慌乱极了。

吉尔伽美什按压着自己的小腹，两腿全都绷紧，脚趾不自觉地抠在地面上，一副难受到不能自已的样子。

“啊啊……哈啊……”

一颗比刚刚更大的蛋从臀间冒出来，伴着咕啾的水声从腿根滚落下来，一丝粘液还连在臀缝和蛋壳间，闪着色情的银光。

立香鼻底一湿，摸到了一手血。

“王，你还好吗？”立香轻拍着他的后背询问道。

吉尔伽美什彻底瘫软了身体。

“屁股，好累……”他抱怨道。

“唔啊！”吉尔伽美什惊叫一声。

微张的穴口深处又露出了一个白点，顺着湿润的肠道滑出了一个头，把括约肌顶开了一个开口。

那尺寸比得上下午他生出的受精蛋了。

立香无意识地去触摸那个被夹在肛口的蛋。

“别碰！”吉尔伽美什气急败坏道。

“可是王看上去很辛苦。”

立香一推蛋尖，蛋就又滑进了肠道，没有被扩张的穴口重新合上，微微张开一个小口，轻轻咬着伸进来的指尖。

太色情了。

立香捂着鼻子感叹道。

吉尔伽美什不停地抓挠着地面，蛋也最多到三分之一处，凭他自己的体力就再也推不出来了。

“太大了……出不来……”

他趴在地上哽咽道。

“王……”立香的声音颤抖中带着不易察觉的兴奋，“您把身体打开，我来帮你拿出来吧。”

吉尔伽美什闻言，喘息了片刻，静静地跪爬起来。

他用一只胳膊撑着地面，双腿向两侧分开，另一只手主动掰开还带着性爱的红润的臀瓣，露出中间艷色的蜜穴，红艳艳的洞口中夹着一个巨大的白色的蛋，正随着穴口的吐息一进一出。

仔细看，还能看见他隐藏在阴影中涨红的脸，红晕甚至染上了肩膀。

立香刚止住的鼻血又流个不停了。

“啊啊！我只是在帮忙哦！绝对没有别的想法哦！”他大叫道。

立香伸进去两根手指，把蛋挤到深处，在蛋被充满肠道的淫液推出来时扩开肛口，抓住时机夹住了滑溜溜的蛋壳，把蛋一点一点夹了出来。

蛋彻底掉出来的时候两个人都累得呼哧呼哧的喘着气。

身体被训练出来的本能和药物的残留作用催促着吉尔伽美什继续接下来的步骤。

吉尔伽美什顾不上御主就在身后看着，他自己插进几根手指，来回抽插摩挲，但是没有某种液体的灌注，体温仍然高得危险。

“立香……”他回过头偷偷窥视了一眼，“进来……”

立香的下身支起一个帐篷，已经看呆了。

他深吸一口气，“遵命！”

就像野兽交媾一样，从身后顶了进去。

立香同承受方的吉尔伽美什一样，在整根没入的瞬间伸直了脖子，呼出了一口满足的气。

王的里面好舒服，又湿又滑，也没有咬得很疼，暖暖的感觉好棒。

水好多啊，都被打成泡沫流出来了。

“好厉害，王的这里一直在咬我呢，不停地收缩好像在接吻一样。”

“闭嘴，杂种。”

吉尔伽美什早已趴倒，默默承受着身后的撞击。

“啊对了，王很累了吧，我会快点结束的。”

“抱歉，吉尔，再一下。”

立香捞起吉尔伽美什的大腿，把王揽进怀中，将两条腿分开架在他的双臂上。

“哈啊……”

一下子吃进去了整根肉棒，不免被插到深处，吉尔伽美什仰起头呻吟一声，身体在抽插中一上一下的起伏，发出阵阵酥麻入骨的娇喘。

当时王就是以这样的姿势被束缚在王座上的，立香早就想这样试一试，看看那张敏感的小嘴因为他的侵入能流出多少口水。

被内射的瞬间，吉尔伽美什也绷直了身体，罕见的同体内的硬物一起达到了高潮。

他直接窝在御主身上，屁股里依然含着肉棒，一动也不想动了。

“乌鲁克发生什么事了？”立香抱着王的玉体问道，“为什么这里感知不到魔力？提亚马特呢？你的身体又是怎么回事”

吉尔伽美什沉默了半晌。

“提亚马特神自我封印完全陷入沉睡了。”他疲惫道，“魔力消失是因为……母亲要消灭所有的拉赫穆，等拉赫穆全部灭绝后，自然会回归原状的。”

“立香，你发现了吧，拉赫穆的数量出奇的稀少。”

“拉赫穆依靠提亚马特的魔力而生，他们无法脱离魔力存活，也无法自我繁殖，提亚马特沉睡后等待他们的只有灭绝。”吉尔伽美什嗤笑道，“所以就盯上了本王，趁本王死而复生昏迷的时候把我抓去，又给我植入了提亚马特的一部分器官，让本王给他们生孩子。”

听闻，立香环抱着吉尔伽美什的双手握紧成拳。

“不过本王终究不是母亲，控制不了那么强大的繁育能力，就算成为了母体，也赶不上他们死亡的速度，现在应该已经死的差不多了，就算不管也会自然灭绝的。”

“我……感到愤怒，但是又有些难过……”立香将头埋在吉尔伽美什的颈肩，迷茫的咕喃道。

吉尔伽美什拍拍立香因愤怒而勒紧的双臂，“不必生气，也不必悲伤。”

“不论什么物种，最终追求的也只是种族的存活罢了。”

“一切生命的延续都基于其他生命的死亡，为了自己种族的存活而伤害异族，这就是万事万物的天性。”

至此，交谈戛然而止，第一个相交合的夜晚在篝火旁度过了。

第二天清醒时，立香感受到自己的分身被包裹在一个温热湿软的地方，想起昨晚他是插在王的体内睡过去的，下身顿时精神百倍，让他羞到无地自容。

吉尔伽美什已经醒来了。

“本王可没有兴趣应付小鬼的晨勃问题。”他揉着立香的头哈哈大笑，“快点抱我，还要去找人呢。”

晨间运动后，吉尔伽美什把御主赶远，立香刚刚在插入时碰到了里面的蛋，猜到吉尔伽美什又要像昨晚一样排卵，他确实很想留下，然而这次的排卵似乎很顺利，让他遗憾得捶胸顿足。

“你带的谁来？”行进过程中，吉尔伽美什问道。

立香报了迦勒底那几个武学大家的名字。

“嗯，明智的选择，让他们来对付拉赫穆残党，你们应该很快就能回去了。”

如吉尔伽美什所说，在人还没找齐的情况下，魔力已经渐渐回归了。

“咳咳，终于联系上了，立香你们还好吗？”

迦勒底的通讯不久也恢复了。

“回去吧。”吉尔伽美什命令道，“母亲已经为她的孩子安排好了一切，接下来的事你们插不上手，放着不管也没关系。”

他的身影也渐渐变得透明。

“本王也是靠提亚马特的魔力复活的，拉赫穆灭绝后，她就彻底离开了这个世界，本王自然也要回归死亡。”

最后他笑着说道：

“几千年后再见吧，MASTER。”

立香猛然看向吉尔伽美什，却只见漫天飞舞的金色粒子。

他蹲下来大吼一声。

果然他一直在被王玩弄于股掌之中啊！

***

藤丸立香从特异点带回来了几个纪念品。

王或许知道了，但却没有追究，他也谁都没告诉。

不知道这些东西会不会坏，立香偷偷地把它们藏进了冰箱，期望能够多保存一段时间。

但是今天，他找不到它们了。

“卫宫！”立香慌忙问道，“我之前在冰箱里放了几个蛋，你有看到吗？”

“啊，那些看着像白色的巨大鸡蛋一样的蛋？”卫宫回忆道，“今天中午鸡蛋不够用，我就一起做成蛋炒饭了，原来是你放进去的啊。”

“是鸵鸟蛋吗？好像不够大……孔雀蛋？”

立香的表情变得很精彩。

“你你你——吃——吃——吃了？？！！！”

“御主不也吃了吗，大家都吃了啊。”卫宫疑惑道，“难道有毒？不对我检测过了确实没毒。”

立香不知该不该隐瞒残酷的真相。

“你怎么一副彩票中奖却被洗了的样子？”吉尔伽美什的声音从身后传来。

“王——王……”立香颤颤巍巍地说道，“我好像做错事了……”

他豁出一口气，凑到吉尔伽美什耳边悄声细语。

吉尔伽美什的脸色也变得五彩缤纷。

他的面颊瞬间爆红。

“你——你这不知廉耻的杂种！！！”

其后，吉尔伽美什追着御主和卫宫打了整整一天。


End file.
